Field
The aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to electro hydrodynamic pumps and more particularly to a small scale electro hydrodynamic pump.
Description of Related Art
Electro hydrodynamic (EHD) conduction pumping relies on the interaction between electric fields and dissociated charges in dielectric fluids. EHD pumps are small, have no moving parts and offer superior performance for heat transport.
Typical electro hydrodynamic pumps are large devices with complex component counts and geometry. The designs are limited in the ability to be utilized in practical applications
by both size and component complexity, as well as the inability to access the pumps for service or replacement. There can also be reliability issues in maintaining electrical connectivity.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electro hydrodynamic pump that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.